


Tough Love

by ohmiyaskdesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Japanese, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

Nino hated it when they moved to a new place even though his mom told him countless of times that it’s good for him. However, he only ignored her words and scorned at his parents whenever they tell him they were moving again. He really couldn’t blame either of them because he knows that it’s their jobs that requires them to move a lot. But every time they came home from a business trip or meetings, Nino hides under his bed until his parents find him, and tell him of that platitude news once every two months.

So there he was, sitting in his parent’s expensive car while they passed by unknown areas in Japan. He had heard from his mom last night that this place will be somewhere far away from Tokyo. But Nino didn’t care. All he wanted to hear from his parents that this will be the last time they will move. And so he waited and waited until he fell into a deep sleep.

When he opened his eyes, the car came to a stop and he couldn’t stop himself from being amazed. Even though he’s lived in so many houses, mostly mansions, he couldn’t take his eyes off of this one. Unlike all the other houses, he wondered why this one felt so different.

Taking a step outside, he ran to the huge entrance gate that was already open. He stopped running halfway the wide open road leading to the house itself, and he took his time to breathe in the fresh air. When he exhaled, everything was suddenly so clear that he started to run around the open space of the neatly mowed lawn. Someone must have known he was coming, because he loved it when the grass had enough space for him to run around and do whatever he pleased.

Then he ran to the bushes of multi-colored flowers and picked every flower he could see until his hands were full and smelt of fresh leaves. Just as he was about to pop a blue flower in his mouth, the sound of rushing water caught his attention. Trashing the flowers all over the lawn, he speed to the fountain in the middle of the circle road. He was tall enough to reach in the fountain and he used his hand as a cup to grab a handful of water.

“Kazunari!” He heard his mom call him. He ignored her, mad at the fact they had to move and that he was just having so much fun splashing cold water on the bugs crawling below him.

“Kazunari!”

Annoyed, he threw the last of the water on the bugs and faced his mom who was walking towards him slowly. He rolled his eyes. Why did his mom have to be so slow? Seeing that she wasn’t progressing any further, he stuck his tongue out and ran to the top of the stairs. He laughed at her when she was still far away so he turned around again and ran into the mansion. However once the door opened , he bumped into something and fell on his butt.

“Ouch!” Nino yelped once he landed on the cold marble floor. It didn’t hurt, but it sounded a lot like his butt bones cracked. Just in case, he slipped his hand under him and was sure that there was nothing broken.

“I’m sorry,” he heard a sleepy voice apologize.

“You better be!” Nino hissed as he got up. “If my butt bones were broken, you would have to-” Nino was about to tell this person that in the near future, he would have to pay for his injuries, but he stopped himself. In front of him was a small boy, probably the same age as him, getting up while rubbing his butt like him. He wanted to help this boy up, but he was afraid of touching people other than his parents. All he could do was watch him silently until the boy was stood up, his small hand shooting out from his side.

The boy was about the same height as him, though he was sure he was taller than any boys. He had a slightly blond spiky hair, and his cheeks were so round his own hands couldn’t grab it.

“Hi, I’m Ohno Satoshi,” the boy smiled, his perfectly white teeth showing. His smile made him even more chubbier and Nino had to laugh at that.

“W-what’s so funny?” The boy named Ohno asked him, his hand going back down to his side.

Out of impulse, Nino grabbed the boy’s hand and held it in his own. He noticed there was no difference in the size of their hands, and he felt right holding it. Then he remembered how he hated touching other people so he let loose of the boy’s small hands.

“Kazu--”

Nino cut off his mom and ran up the stairs. He couldn’t care less which room he went it, but he ran inside and threw himself on the bed. “ARGH!” Nino screamed into the mattress as he repeatedly beat it with his fists. Out of all the people why did that boy have to be the one that made him weird? Why did he make him feel so… different?

There was something wrong. Something wrong indeed and he was starting to think his mom’s words were really all lies.

“I hate you mom!” Nino yelled when he heard the door open. “You lied to me! You said that everything is good for me here and I would like it!”

There was no response. He figured that she was listening to what he had to say and that it was time she listened.

“Mom I hate it here!” He yelled. Then again there was no response. So he looked up from the bed and only saw the boy from downstairs. He was staring at him straight in the eyes and he could see tears were starting to form.

“B-but I o-only…met y-you,” the boy sniffled as he was wiping away the running tears. “Y-y-y-you ha-hate me?”

“NO!” Nino rushed to the boy and took him in his arms. At the moment, he really didn’t care at all at the contact. All he wanted to do was comfort him and make him happy so he could smile like he did earlier. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s back and told him that he didn’t hate him at all. Pulling back, he smiled at the boy and said

“I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Let’s be friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

“Ohno!” Nino called for his chubby friend’s name while he tried looking for him around the mansion. He used to hate playing hide and go seek because of the fact he had to run around, and actually look for someone. However every time he and Ohno played, the game would go on and on until his mom called him for dinner.

“I found you!” Nino slapped his friend’s head causing the boy to yelp like a girl. Though he knew where he was hiding because he’s been picking the same spot for the last few hours. He was just running around the mansion, pretending that he was looking for him.

“Nino that hurts,” Ohno whined while he rubbed the back of his head.

“Bleh!” Nino stuck his tongue out. “That’s what you get for picking the same spot behind these bushes.”

“Sorry,” Ohno apologized as if it really were a bad thing to do, “I was just so sleepy…”

He really couldn’t blame Ohno though. During the day while he was forced to come out of his room, he would just take a tour around the mansion since he was still unfamiliar to it. He would bump into a potted plant once in awhile and behind one of them was Ohno resting his head besides it. At times, he wanted to startle him till he peed his pants, but there were even times when he would just grab a chair and watch him sleep until he woke up.

“Oh-chan,” Nino poked his friend’s face, “How come you’re here? Where are your parents?” He’s only been in the mansion for less than a week, and he never really had a chance to ask Ohno why he was in his house; now was a good time. He pulled Ohno to one of the lawn chairs, and took the empty seat next to him. By the time he made himself comfortable, he heard a light snore coming from his friend.

“Oi! Wake up,” he grab hold of the chair and shook it until Ohno’s eyes flung open.

“Oh uh… my parents they--”

“Lemme guess, they work here!” Nino answered for him feeling proud that he already knew the answer. He expected Ohno to nod his head frantically and stare at him with twinkling eyes asking him how he knew. But instead, he heard nothing coming out of his friend’s mouth, and he thought that he had left him in awe.

“Oh--”

“T-they…died,” Ohno’s voice faltered lower to the point it almost sounded like a whisper. But Nino heard it well. He didn’t miss a single word that came out of his friend’s mouth and he realized he had done something stupid. He wanted to ask more but he could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. Instead, he gently pulled Ohno to his feet and assisted him to his room, the room he ran into the first day he met him, and told him to lay down on his bed.

As he tightly tucked his friend in his blanket, he didn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he heard light snores coming from him. He smiled, glad that he had met Ohno. Only then did he realize that his mom’s words weren’t so bad at all.

“Ma!” Nino yelled across the dinner table causing his parents to glare at him. Despite the many times he was scolded from being rude during dinner, he still did what he wanted to. But right now, he had to find out about his friend and ask them about him.

“Oh-chan he… his parents died,” Nino went straight to the point since he knows they only listen to half of what he was saying.

“We know,” his dad answered, “but he’s here for a reason.”

“Wha--”

“Honey,” his mom cut him off and leaned closer to her husband. She had a strange look on her face, but Nino didn’t know what that meant.

“I don’t think it’s time…” He heard her whisper. I’m not that old, he frowned, they think I didn’t hear it.

“Time for what?!” Nino asked her, while he kicked his legs in the air anticipating for the answer. Whatever the reason was, he was glad his parents had brought Ohno to their house.

He moved his head like he was in a tennis match, waiting for one of them to answer. However, his mom fixed herself again before picking up her utensils, and started to eat again. She’s no help, Nino rolled his eyes. So he changed his attention to his dad, but to no luck he was also doing the same thing as his mom.

“Whatever,” Nino grumbled, “I’m just going to find that out for myself.”

After dinner, he stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. He wanted to let his parents know that he was mad at them for not answering, and mad at the fact they hadn’t told him until he asked. Besides, he had the right to know the truth since Ohno was his friend. If they’re not going to speak, Nino narrowed his eyes on the small hump in his bed, then Oh-chan will tell me. He might know.

Flicking the light switch on, he jumped on his bed yelling and making a tantrum until Ohno asked him to stop in a sleepy voice. He did stop, not wanting to bother him any longer and make himself feel even worse.

“Oh-chan, did my parents tell you why you’re here?”

“No,” Ohno shook his head, “Why? Did something happen?”

“Oh, never mind,” he replied in defeat, his hopes plummeting back down to Earth. Maybe his parents were meaning to bring Ohno here so he could have a friend. Or maybe they brought him here because they felt sad. Or maybe they brought him here because they were friends with Ohno’s parents. This ‘or maybe’ was driving Nino crazy since there were so many stories as to why Ohno was there. He could come up with many excuses but he didn’t see the reason why his parents were keeping it a secret from him.

Taking one deep breath, he slipped inside his blankets wanting to sleep off all those thoughts afraid it will keep him up all night. He exhaled one more time before falling asleep and wandering off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

Nino gave up wanting to know the truth from his parents. He stopped badgering them when he turned 16 and he just didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was his schoolwork, his videos games, and obviously, Ohno, just in case he trips over something. School was a pain in the ass though. He and Ohno were forced to go to a private high school without arguments. But it was better than being home schooled since he was able to experience real school life. Anyhow, he still despised everyone around him. And surprisingly enough, they haven’t moved to a new house since then.

He didn’t care if they got strange looks or when they whispered about him and Ohno. He knows they were afraid to say it straight to his face because he was the richest out of all of them and he can bring them down anytime he wanted to. With his chin high up and Ohno closely behind him, they marched to their first period taking the two empty seats besides the window. It was a good thing Nino begged his parents to put Ohno in the same classes as him.

Just as he was about to take his seat, a brown-haired boy came skipping to their direction. “Oh no,” Nino mumbled to himself. It was that kid again who wanted to be friends with them. What was his name again Aiba Sataki? Something like that.

“Morning! Ohno-kun! Nino-chan!” the student greeted them on his way to his seat which was sadly next to his. He didn’t get why this boy tried to be friends with them when really, he should be fearing them like the rest of the whole school.

“Ah, morning Masaki-kun,” he heard Ohno respond back.

Oh, it was Masaki, Nino corrected himself.

“What’s up with Nino-chan? He looks grumpy,” Aiba whispered to Ohno. But Nino wasn’t stupid, Aiba was, since he barely knew how to whisper. If he was a girl and he gossiped, he’d be dead in minutes.

Behind him, Ohno laughed a little. What’s so funny?

“Don’t worry, he always looks like that. I’m sure he’ll get used to you.”

“What? I thought he already likes me,” Aiba whined, his voice sounding more annoying than before. Like hell he liked him! He’s always getting in between he and Ohno, and he insists on sitting with them during lunch. Aiba even followed them home once, saying that he wanted to ‘hang out’, until he got caught and was told to go home.

“Oh! Did you hear? There’s this new student coming to our class today,” Aiba nudged the both of them, his voice still sounding loud rather than a whisper.

New student? Don’t we have enough already? Nino asked himself refusing to interact with Aiba. He ignored the people looking their direction and quickly scanned the room. He noticed how there were two seats that weren’t filled. It’s probably a dorky student, Nino shook his head.

Every once in awhile, their school always had a transfer student. Sometimes a foreigner, mostly American or European, or someone that lived near the school. But he noticed that every transfer that was brought in was dorkier and stupid looking like Aiba. He didn’t care about them as long as they stayed away from him.

“Class!”

All their heads turned to the direction of that voice knowing that it was their teacher. They all watched him walk to the podium and waited for something.

“Class,” he repeated, “we have a new student today.”

“Told you!” Aiba half-whispered to the both of them receiving a glare from the teacher. He immediately apologized and hung his head down low. Nino hugged his head, afraid of bursting from laughter. He did deserve it for being loud…

After they had settled down, their teacher stopped glaring at Aiba and told the student to come in. At the same time Aiba’s head went up, he heard a very, very faint gasp coming from him. At least that was silent unlike his attempted whispers.

Nino was shocked too. He always thought that every transfer student was stupid looking like Aiba. But this student looked way better than him, and he could tell that he had a built body. His bangs were swept to the right side, and he had a partly shaved part on the left side of his head.

“I’m Sakurai Sho,” the new student bowed his head respectfully and stood straight up, “Nice to meet you all. Please treat me kindly.”

Besides him, he heard Aiba’s desk skid slightly, making that annoying screeching sound. Nino covered his ears, but he opened them again when he saw the brown-haired boy run all the way to the front of the classroom. He was slightly taller than the new student, but there really wasn’t that much of a difference.

“Hi!” Aiba grabbed Sho’s hand and shook it frantically. “I’m Aiba Masaki, nice to meet you! Letsbefriends,” he said in a hurry.

Nino watched them with interest, liking the way how Aiba was about to get in trouble. But the latter rushed back to his own desk before the teacher had the time to scold him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Now there was another student, and he had a feeling that he’ll try to get close to them too.

“Sorry, I’m late,” another new voice announced himself as the classroom door slid open. He hadn’t seen this student before, and he figured he was the last student to be transferred to their class. This one too, was different and better looking than Aiba, he observed as he ran his eyes up and down the transfer student. This student had a mohawk hair style and it suited him well. His body wasn’t so built as the other transfer’s student though, Nino nodded to himself in agreement.

“Oh, this is Matsumoto Jun,” their teacher told them in advance while the student bowed his head low. He didn’t even introduce himself, and just took the empty seat besides the other transfer student.

Right when class finished, Nino grabbed his and Ohno’s school lunch, and pulled his friend away to the rooftop. This was the only place he liked the best because of the fresh air unlike the uncomfortable, and moist feeling in the school. It really was a nice place to hang out in; except when it rained sporadically.

“Oh-chan, I don’t want to be here. I wanna go home~” Nino whined and held onto Ohno’s uniform until he reacted.

“I know, Nino. Just wait for 2 more years and we are out of here,” Ohno reassured him and smiled to prove it.

Ohno was right. Only two more years and he can do whatever he wanted. He could buy all the video games he wants, all the consoles in the world, and play for many, many hours; oh and college too.

“Yeah, I’ll just wait since you say so.”

“There they are!” a familiar voice interrupted him.

Nino squinted his eyes and saw a tall male waving his hands at them. He didn’t have to guess who it was since he already knew it was that idiot. As Aiba came closer to their direction, other two males followed closely behind him. The other had a calm look on his face, while the other had a smug look. What was their names again?

“Nino-chan! Ohno-kun! I brought Sho-chan and Matsujun along!”

“Don’t call me Matsujun,” the one with the smug expression said. What’s his deal?

He figured the one with the calm expression must be the first transfer that was introduced. He really should start learning to remember people’s names.

“Hi I’m--”

“Yeah yeah,” he waved the transfer away. “I know who you are, you already introduced yourself in class.” For a moment, he regretted cutting him off since he didn’t hear his name, but it was already too late. He just wanted to eat with Ohno and hurry back to class before the bell rang.

“C-can we eat with you?”

“No, Aibaka. Go away.” Yes, that nickname worked well for him.

“Then we’ll just--”

“Don’t mind him,” the well built boy pulled Aiba down. “We’ll eat if it makes you happy.” How long was he gone that the two already started to get along?

“Thanks, Sho-chan,” Aiba giggled, his breathy voice becoming an unwanted music to his ears. “You too, Matsujun,” Aiba pulled the dark-haired boy down until the five of them were sat facing each other.

Now, Nino rolled his eyes, this is going to be a pain in the ass. I can’t wait for those 2 years to pass by quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

“Nino, what does this look like?” Ohno nudged him on the side and handed him his blue sketchbook. Lately, his friend has really been into drawing that it’s the only thing he does during his free time. He just takes a seat next to Nino and draws as if he wasn’t there. Sometimes, Ohno would ask him to be his model, which he gladly accepted.

“Is that supposed to be Aibaka?!” Nino guffawed as soon as he laid his eyes on the drawing. It really resembled the said latter since it was a drawing of a goofy monkey. It’s arms were on it’s chest as if it were beating his chest, and the fur was exactly the same hair color as Aiba had. “I have to show this to him.”

“It’s not him!” Ohno pouted and snatched his sketchbook back. “…But what did you think?”

“I like it very much,” Nino answered honestly. Ever since Ohno started this new hobby, he was bad at it at first. But lately, he’s been practicing so much that he falls asleep during class because of it, and he’s been improving. His drawings had details that Ohno had to point out for him, and he almost thought that it was a picture, not a drawing.

“But can I have it? I wanna show Aibaka and tell him I found his ancestors.”

Ohno looked hesitant at first, but he handed him the drawing anyways. Nino grabbed the drawing from him and tucked it away in his backpack, making sure it was put somewhere neatly. Leaning back to the white and luxurious chair in their school, Nino wondered why he was even there when he could hang out with Ohno at the rooftop. But then he remembered the other three and they were the reason why he and Ohno were in a secluded place. He was pretty sure Aiba and the lot couldn’t find them.

“Nino, why do you hate Aiba-kun so much? He’s fun to be with,” Ohno asked him after a long minute of silence.

“That’s what you think,” Nino frowned. When really, Ohno got along with them because he was nice. He felt as if he became closer to them, he’ll become more naïve and boring like the rest of them. Which is the reason why he only wanted Ohno to himself, and nobody else was allowed to get close to him.

Just as Nino was about to put his head down on the white marble table, he heard the door of the room slam open. He put his head and up groaned when he realized who it was. It was that monkey with… Matsumoto, right? behind him with worried looks on their faces.

“How’d you find us?” Nino grumbled. He was so sure that no one knew this place, but seeing that Aiba was there, he didn’t seem that stupid to him at the moment.

Aiba shook his head, his hair shaking along with it. “That doesn’t matter. Right now, we have to save Sho-chan!”

“That’s none of my--”

“Let’s go,” Ohno grabbed him before he had the chance to rest his head again. He fears that, in the future, his resting time will be taking away because of this lot.

“Fine,” Nino gritted his teeth since he can never go against Ohno’s wishes. Besides, he owed him real big for being his friend and sticking with him despite his problems.

He allowed himself to be pulled by Ohno with Aiba and Jun in the front. They led them to the school’s garden and they came to an abrupt stop at the same time he heard someone groan loudly. He knew who it was, but he didn’t want to look. He pushed Ohno in his place and the latter told him that it was Sho. It was obvious enough that it was Sho since his stuff was trashed everywhere. He was about to slap his friend’s head when Aiba pulled him behind the bushes and told him to use his magic powers.

“I don’t have magic powers,” Nino rolled his eyes at the stupidity and pulled his arm back. Though he would be glad if he had magic powers so he can get rid of them.

“Did I say that?” Aiba shook his head and giggled. “I meant…Can you please help him? He really needs ours-- mostly yours-- help!”

“And what do you want me to do?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“Just…keep him in your house. Just for a couple of days please?!”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Nino,” Ohno budged him. “Just do it, I promise something good will happen.”

He hated the fact that it was Ohno who told him to do it. Whenever he insisted, there was no backing out aware that he will soon regret it. He glared at Ohno and turned his direction to Aiba. Taking one last look at Sho, who had already passed out, he nodded his head.

“Thank you, thank you!” Aiba jumped up and down before throwing himself on him. He managed to get out of his grip before Aiba can squeeze the air out of him. He really, really should have just stayed home.

“What do you suppose we do with him?” Nino asked Ohno as soon as they got home with Sho in their arms. “What do you think happened?” He’s been dying to know ever since they left school. All this weight should be worth the reason.

“Let’s ask him later,” Ohno grunted after they laid Sho’s still body on the sofa. It was what they intended but they heard a soft groan and realized that Sho woke up. He was messed up pretty bad. Nino didn’t have the time to look at him earlier since he was too busy being annoyed by Aiba.

There were cuts and bruises on his face and dried up blood ran all over his cheeks. In just a couple of days, this guy was already in trouble. What did he even do to get beat up by a couple of no-good losers?

“Wa…ter…” Sho chocked out his voice barely audible.

Ohno ringed in a maid and it came as soon as the bell hit the last note. He grabbed the cup of glass from her tray and he told Sho to sit up. When the latter didn’t move, Ohno made his way besides him and lifted his head up so he could sit.

It him hard when he saw Ohno tend to the student. No one else was allowed to have Ohno’s sympathy but his own, and he didn’t have to be so nice to the student. He wanted to pull him away but it would only make him look like the bad guy.

“Hurry up,” he said instead of using the violent way. All he needed was Sho’s story and he could have Ohno all to himself the whole afternoon.

“He’ll tell us when he is ready,” Ohno told him as he slowly got up from Sho’s head.

He was pushed out of his own living room and into the comfort of his room. He hung out with Ohno in there for awhile until he was called out to dinner. As soon as he went downstairs, with Ohno behind him, he heard a round of laughter followed by his parents complimenting someone.

“Who--”

“You didn’t tell me you had other friends,” his mom smiled at him as she handed Sho a white plate full of food. He had almost forgotten about him, and was about to take his seat when he realized that Sho had claimed it. He wanted to throw a tantrum but it would only make him look like a child. Instead he took the farthest seat away from him and dragged Ohno along.

“He thinks he can get along with my parents just cause I let him live here,” Nino mumbled.

“What was that, son?” his dad asked him from across the table.

“Nothing,” Nino grumbled.

Throughout dinner, Nino was ignored. He wanted to pull Ohno away from their conversation but he could see that he was having fun. There really was nothing he could do about it than just sit, eat, and watch them all interact. He could see that Sho was already taken care of and his parents were laughing with him. What did he have that he didn’t?

He couldn’t take this anymore so he silently excused himself, leaving Ohno and the rest all to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

Nino refused to talk to Ohno. He even told a student in their class to change seats with him just so he couldn’t talk to him. Even though they lived in the same house, Nino still had his ways to avoid him. He didn’t know the reason why he was acting this way and he could no longer go back.

“What’s wrong with Nino?” He heard Aiba ask Ohno from far away. Maybe that idiot was making his voice loud just so he could hear him.

“I really don’t know. He won’t talk to me,” Ohno answered his voice sounding off than usual.

Oh how he missed that voice. That voice always brought him to his senses and it always gave him a clear view of things. Ever since he stopped talking to him, his focus had been taken away and he wasn’t considered normal anymore.

“How long has he--”

“Ever since Sho came to our house,” Ohno cut Aiba off as if he already knew the question before hand.

He wanted to argue with him, but he had a point. It really was because of that Sho even his parents liked him the first night which allowed him to stay for awhile. He was still curious though since he never knew the reason why Sho was beat up badly.

“I’ll try to talk to him,” Aiba said.

“I will too,” He heard Jun and Sho pitch in at the same time. However he wasn’t going to allow it. He always had ways to avoid everything and he’s sure they will work. After the last bell of the day had finished his stuff was all ready and so were his feet to be taken out of the school. But to no luck, he heard the door slide to a dead close and he knew they four were ready before him.

“Speak,” Jun grabs his stuff and throws it across the room. It was caught by Aiba and he knew there really was no way of getting out. One versus four… he would have been defeated already. And if they had to use any by means to make him speak or even torture him, he won’t utter a word out.

“Leader, Nino won’t speak,” Jun pointed out. Since when did they start calling him leader?

“Fine then,” Jun kicks his leg chair, “If you’re not speaking then--”

“I will, I will!” He gave in, not wanting any skin contact from any of them. He was afraid of giving in so easily but he did so anyways.

“I told you it would work,” Aiba smirked. Just what were they planning?

“But--” Nino put his hand up in time to stop Aiba from giving him one of those hugs. “I will only speak to Oh-chan. This doesn’t concern any of you morons.” With that said, Nino stood up and yanked Ohno out into the hall. He pushed him onto the wall, not caring if he’s hurt from it.

Just like when they first met, he pulled Ohno towards him and gave him his tightest hug. The latter wasn’t crying this time but it was more of vice versa. He watched his tears drop onto Ohno’s uniform until it had been completely soaked.

“I’m sorry Oh-- Satoshi. I don’t hate you, ok? It’s just that… I felt so ignored a-and you didn’t even notice me leave the dinner table. A-and--”

Nino had his eyes wide open and he felt something soft on his lips. It was as warm as his own skin but it was softer compared to his own. It moved gently against his own lips and moved swiftly like a dancing feather.

“There,” Ohno pulled away with a smile on his lips, “That should keep you quiet…for awhile.”

And so it did even after Ohno brought him inside the classroom. The other three were looking at them confused since Nino wasn’t saying anything after Aiba gave him a hug. He would usually shrug him off, or kick him away until he gave up trying to attack him with another hug.

“What happened?” He heard Jun ask Ohno from an earshot. His focus was out of the world, but he was still slightly aware of everything around him.

“We’ll tell you soon but right now Nino and I have to go. You too, Sho.”

And so Nino was dragged out into the schoolyard, to the streets, and to his house. He was pushed into his room by Ohno and his door was shut right in his face. Dazed, he walked to his bed forgetting about his homework, and fell right to sleep with the feeling of Ohno’s lips still dancing against his own.

The following morning, Nino woke up with the same dazed feeling. Yesterday didn’t feel real and he knows his friend didn’t kiss him. He must have missed his cheeks and accidentally landed on his lips.

“You up?”

Nino didn’t have to turn around since he already knew who it was. Considering what happened yesterday, he gasped anyways startled that his presence was so sudden. It was just Ohno that made it harder to say, “Good morning.”

“Ni--Kazu, are you ready for school?” Ohno asked him, his voice sounding a bit higher. It was the first time Ohno had called him ‘Kazu’ before and he it sounded nice coming from him.

He nodded his head in response and refused to move. He stayed unmoving for one good minute before he heard the door close and the sounds of Ohno’s footsteps vanishing. Exhaling, he stood up and got himself prepared for school. He didn’t take that long getting prepared and he was already downstairs seated besides Ohno.

Though he was still bothered that Sho was present, that didn’t stop him from smiling like Aiba did. During breakfast, Ohno tried getting his attention although he kept glancing at him from time to time. Even Sho was giving them weird glances so he stuck his tongue out until Sho had stopped.

“Shall we go to school?” Ohno asked him after they had finished off the last of the bread crumbs.

And like a school girl, Nino nodded his head and was escorted out with Sho following closely behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

Nino waited for a few weeks but Sho was still silent about his situation. Whenever Nino tried pressing onto it, Ohno stops him and tells him Sho will tell if he’s ready. It’s almost a month and he was tired of waiting for the student’s story. He had to know or else he’ll kick him out.

Since it was already afternoon, he knew that the student was in his room after weeks of observing him. Aiba came around this time of the day saying how he had to take care of him, or look after him when he knows it’s all an excuse. But he decided to ignore it and let the two of them be. He made sure Ohno was in his room, sleeping, so that he wasn’t forcefully stopped. When he was sure he was truly asleep, unlike the times he pretends he is, he sneaked out of the room to the third floor.

By the time he reached Sho’s room, that he kindly gave him, he was about to open the door when he heard crying. Sho must have made Aiba cry, but he knew that he wasn’t the type to make people cry without reason. Aiba also barely showed negative emotions whenever they were in school. He was all smiles and laughter when the five of them were together.

He pressed his ear against the door until he could hear Aiba’s hard breathing. “S-S-Sho-chan… My parents they--”

“Don’t talk anymore, I’ll take care of you too once I get out of here,” Sho cut him off his voice sounding very determined.

“But… w-what about you? I-I don’t want you to s-s-spend money on me…”

“I don’t care,” Sho said, “I’ll take care of you even if I get beat up. Trust me, alright? I’ll make sure our lives will be better than the one you have now. Just--”

Nino took this chance to barge in only to see the two hugging each other tightly. They didn’t react for three seconds and they finally let go of each other when he refused to take his eyes off of them. There was definitely something fishy about these two…

“Nino-chan!” Aiba gasped and turned around obviously trying to hide his red eyes. However, Nino already knew he was crying but he only knew it was between him and his parents and Sho.

“Sakurai,” Nino glared at the said student his eyes narrowing to focus on him, “What do you mean ‘even if I get beat up.’ What exactly happened to you that day I brought you in?”

“Sho-chan he--”

“I’ll tell him, Masaki. The truth is, I transferred to our school using my parent’s names. They died along time ago, but the teachers know nothing about it. A few weeks before I transferred to our school, I decided to be stupid and asked the loan sharks for money. When I couldn’t pay them back, I tried my best running away. And it’s thanks to Masaki, he took me in. But that didn’t work…” Sho paused before looking straight into the Aiba’s eyes. “His parents found out and kicked me to the streets. So then that was the day you found me at the back of the school and when you kindly took me in.”

He always thought that he was here because he ran away and got into some trouble, but he never thought that he would do something that stupid. After Sho had transferred, he became the top one in the school with a scholarship following closely behind him. He was the talk of the school along with the other four.

Nino hated to be the bad guy especially when he thought about Ohno. He didn’t want his friend to think of him as a bad guy who did whatever he wanted to do. In retrospect, he always heard Ohno say that if he did good things, then good things will happen to him too.

“Fine, I’ll help you guys,” He grumbled, “Sho can work for my parents and Aibaka can come here or stay here for all I care…”

“Really?!” Aiba gasped.

“Yeah you can. Just don’t… break my things,” Nino glared at the smiling student, swearing to himself when he realized he had brought in a storm. He stayed in Sho’s room for awhile, asking himself if he had done the right thing. When he realized that it was getting late, he walked out closing the door behind him, and was pushed gently against the closed door.

“What the--”

“That was a nice thing you did, Kazu,” Ohno smiled before closing on him in a hug. There was nothing better than getting a nice hug from him, and the smell of peach filling his lungs. Nothing has changed ever since they met even his shampoo still smelt the same. He wasn’t tired of it at all, but he felt rather…different around him. Maybe it was because he did something without Ohno asking him too.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“That’s what you thought. I knew what you were thinking and I had a feeling I should leave you alone this time, and I was right.”

Nino could hear him grinning and he couldn’t help but smile too. He had never known that Ohno always had an influence on him until he had done something by himself. Mostly everything he did included Ohno’s permission, or the calm look in his eyes that always made him agree to everything.

“Oh-chan, I’m glad I met you,” Nino said while he played with the creases on Ohno’s pajama sleeves. He really meant it. Back when he was a kid, all Nino ever got into was trouble and more mess. But after Ohno had appeared, he believed that changing once in awhile was good. He remembered being so loud and spoilt back then, asking his parents for what he wanted until he met him that he started to be more obedient.

When Ohno let him go, he frowned as the warmth and the smell of his peach shampoo became weak; but his arms were still around him. He was about to pull him into another hug, when it happened again. However this time, he reacted with his eyes closed. It was much more formal than last time since he closed his eyes and allowed Ohno to touch him more. He moved with Ohno’s rhythm and found his arms going around his friend’s waist. All this, Nino thought, I wish I can have him all to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has problems and there's only one person that can cope with it.

A kiss there and a touch there--Nino wasn’t bothered by it at all; but it was all so random. Ohno did it whenever he least expected it, or sometimes he found him dozing off on his bed in some mornings. He liked it when Ohno gave him attention and was sometimes dragged away into empty classrooms. There was nothing more better than having Ohno all to himself. However, just as he was about to be dragged away again, Jun came in between them and pulled Ohno away.

He made sure that everyone knew Ohno was his, but Jun taking Ohno away was very unforgivable. No one else dared to take Ohno away from him and even the girls never tried despite his good looks. To see Jun taking him away was worse than letting Aiba stay in his home.

Nino stomped his feet angrily towards the two and pulled Ohno behind him. “Give me back Ohno, Jun-kun. He’s mine.”

“This isn’t preschool, Ninomiya. And I need Ohno-san, we have a project to work on,” Jun said as he held his hand out politely.

He had failed to notice that Jun was missing for two weeks straight and now he was in need of taking Ohno away from him. However, Nino did not give in. Instead, he glared at Jun and walked off with Ohno following closely behind him. Just as he was about to grab hold onto Ohno’s hand, he only grabbed air only to find him taken again. He stomped back into the classroom, searching in anger for Jun and Ohno. He couldn’t let Ohno be taken away behind his back.

“Where’s Jun?!” Nino asked his classmates when he couldn’t find the said student. No one dared to speak so he had to force it out of them. When someone gave in, with tears in their eyes, he ran to the back of the school only to find a black helicopter on the parking lot. He moved close enough to see Jun sitting in the front, while Ohno was in the back struggling to get out in desperation.

Nino ran immediately to the side of Ohno’s window and banged on it until he gave him a worried look. His mouth was tied with a white cloth and he couldn’t tell what he was trying to say. His hand barely touched the knob when he felt something hard on the back of his head. Turning around slowly, he saw his butler giving him a sorry frown.

He woke up finding himself sleeping on his warm bed. He had no recollection of how he ended up in his house when he was just at school a few hours ago. All he remembered was Ohno kissing him, touching him, and then Jun--

Nino frowned. Maybe it was all a bad dream and Ohno was in his bed sleeping yet he still had a bad feeling. Pushing his yellow blankets away, he silently walked to Ohno’s bedroom not wanting to wake up anyone in the middle of the night. When he made it to the front of his friend’s door, he left it ajar afraid that Ohno will wake up and scold him for it.

At times when he needed him after nightmares or when he couldn’t sleep, he could always sneak into his room and claim the empty spot besides him. He would always hear his snoring even when his door was closed tightly. However, something was definitely wrong. Knowing Ohno doesn’t get up in the middle of the night, his friend was always seen by him sleeping in his bedroom or sketching in his black book.

He opened the door with a loud slam and turned on the lights. The bed was completely empty without Ohno snoring into it, and it was neatly fixed like how he always left it every morning. He left himself fall on the bed, feeling the coldness instead of Ohno’s warmth; but there was still traces of his peach shampoo on the pillows.

“Mom! Dad!” Nino yelled when he opened the door to his parent’s room. They were asleep but Nino had to let them know that Ohno had been kidnapped. When they finally woke up after turning the lights on, they both had angry looks on their faces.

“Son, there better be a good reason as to why you woke us up,” his dad groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Dad, Satoshi he--”

“We know about it, Kazunari,” his mom said in a calm voice making Nino all the more mad at them. If they knew, why didn’t they do anything about it?! Or Ohno could’ve been at home resting like always and so he was there to comfort him when he needed him.

“Then why didn’t you stop it?!” Nino asked them infuriatedly.

“Honey,” his mom glanced at her husband then to him, “I think it’s time.”

“Time for what?!” Nino yelled. “I think it’s time to save Satoshi and bring him back home! Please, mom and dad. I need him!”

“Kazunari, please calm down,” his father told him. There was no way he was going to listen to his father since he wasn’t acting on trying to save Ohno. He was mad at them for looking at him with pity and hadn’t known better to act on their son’s wish. His patience was growing thinner and he was about to run out of the room when he heard his mother say

“We sent him away because we had to, Kazunari. We had no choice but to do it.”

“Send him away?! Without letting me know?! This is a bunch of bullshit I’ve ever heard coming from your mouth!” Nino yelled not caring at how much he’s hurting his mom. If she was hurting then they were even for taking Ohno away from him. They all knew him too much that Ohno was the only friend he trusted. What made them have the right to take what’s important from him?! Turning around, he gave his parents one last look before running into Ohno’s room.

He could still smell the faint fragrance of peach knowing that he’ll never see Ohno again. He closed his eyes, letting a tear drop down on the bed until he cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nino's friend gone, how does he put up with it?

Nino couldn’t believe his parents when they finally told him the reason why Ohno was living with them. Ever since he was a kid, he’s been wanting to know but he gave up when they refused to tell him. Just yesterday after Nino got mad at them, he kept hearing his mom saying, “it’s time…” and she chose the wrong time to tell him.

“The reason why we brought Ohno-kun is so you could make friends,” his mom said. Though he doubt it since she had a weird look on her face. Nino couldn’t tell if she was telling the whole truth but he shrugged it off.

“We realized you were having troubles so after Ohno-kun’s parents died, we took him in. We were close friends to them so we thought that it would be better if you became friends with someone your age,” his dad added in.

“If you wanted me to have friends…then why the hell did you take him away from me?! He’s important to me. You know how hard it was to find someone until Satoshi came in my life? I can’t believe you guys would do something this far. Then why did you take him?!”

“Like I said, Kazunari, we had to do it. No further questions asked.”

“But dad I--”

“Kazunari,” his mom walked towards him with a smile on her face. Nino loved that smile, well used too. He always looked forward to it whenever they came home after a long day of being away from them. But now he hated it. It only made her look like an evil mother who was hiding behind that soft smile. “Go to school, ok? I’m sure you’ll be better off with Sakurai-kun and Aiba-kun.”

“How could you say that?!” Nino yelled. “You’re not even sure about that. I don’t even like them! I just brought them in here because Sa-Satoshi he--”

Nino couldn’t take it anymore. He slapped his mother’s hand away from his shoulder and ran from their room to his friend’s room. He could still smell the peach fragrance on the pillow as if Ohno hadn’t left long ago. Hugging the pillow closer to him, he ignored his parent’s banging furiously on the wooden door and fell asleep pretending the pillow as his friend.

In the end, he went to school because he could only think of Ohno. He tried listening to Sho’s and Aiba’s words of encouragement, but he blocked them out finding them more annoying than ever. He thought that if he did enough good deeds, his parents would allow Ohno to come back to home and everything would be the way it was before. But Nino found it harder to go to school everyday knowing how empty and lonely he was feeling.

By the time Nino had turned 18, it was his last year in high school graduating without Ohno. He was glad for one thing, that Sho and Aiba had gotten together. He always suspected there was something happening behind his back, but he knew that it was a good thing.

At the end of the ceremony, Nino waited in school at the rooftop for Ohno to come flying in with that helicopter he left with. After waiting for hours and hours, he had fallen asleep on the hard floor just waiting for him to come back home. He was discovered by the school police and was brought home by his house butler. He woke up gasping the next day when he smelt the peach fragrance getting stronger, but he realized that it was only Aiba who decided it was fun to play with everyone’s shampoo.

Every night, before he went to sleep, he would take a step in Ohno’s bathroom and shower until he smelt like him. But he knew it didn’t do anything than just remind him of how his friend smelt like everyday. Then he would crawl on his friend’s bed until he felt like he and Ohno were sleeping together on the same bed. He even used the pillow as a substitute just so he felt at ease.

Just for awhile, Nino allowed himself to cry whenever he was reminded of his friend’s kind smile. He knew his tears wouldn’t bring him back nor does it do any better for him. But just for awhile, he locks himself in Ohno’s room until dawn breaks in.

He continued on like this for three years until he was in his third year of college. His parents suggested that he moves out and start living on his own, but he wanted to keep the house for himself just in case. Even Sho and Aiba were wanting to move out, but he asked them to stay with him. They didn’t hesitate and just agreed because his house was huge for fifty people, including the maids and the staff.

Nino started sleeping in his old room again, not wanting to be reminded of his past. But every year, every November 26, he would reserve a whole restaurant for a birthday celebration for his lost friend. He was almost caught by Aiba one year, but he told him it was an outing with a couple of college friends. However everyone knew that Sho and Aiba was his only friend yet Aiba didn’t follow him or anything.

When he turned 24, Nino graduated from college and inherited his parent’s company. It was only a branch from one of their other larger buildings, but it was nice to own something. He had forgiven them a long time ago since hating them didn’t do any good either.

And everyday, Nino worked his butt off just so he could sell as much goods as his parents did. At the end of every month, his percentage of sales were as good as he had hoped. Everything he worked hard for was into other people’s hands knowing how much it would benefit for them. Taking one last look at the picture of him and his childhood friend, he stored it away in his pocket unaware of how useful it will be later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nino's friend gone, how does he put up with it?

Nino aimed to be in the top since his parents had retired from their position with Sho and Aiba working loyally by his side. Those two never left him since he refused to let them leave his house. He needed much more company and support since after graduating college and earning his parent’s company as a congratulatory gift. They promised him they that they wouldn’t interfere in his business and that he could run it anyway he wanted-- so he asked them to turn it into a gaming company. Content and completely stress free, Nino relaxed back into his sleek and comfortable fines of his chair.

He was proud of himself at the fact that his business had been running properly. With Sho managing his appointments, meetings, shipments, most of the stuff that he couldn’t handle all to himself and while Aiba was working fine as his secretary. He allowed the two to visit each other everyday after they had proudly announced that they have gotten together in senior year of high school. Nino was happy for them, but more jealous that they have found each other because of his own doing.

And he learned to get along better with Aiba because all he ever did was bring him smiles and laughter. He couldn’t stand to hate him knowing that his friend was nothing but nice and innocent to him. Besides, Sho would kill him if he did something wrong to his Aiba.

“Sakurai,” Nino buzzed the manager through the company phone, “Are there any meetings that I am to be concerned with today?”

He could hear the rustling of paper and the sound of Sho’s favorite pen tapping on the desk. “None that I know of. Right now…you have nothing.”

“Really?” Nino asked surprised that his schedule had finally been cleared. And since he was CEO, he happily dismissed Sho and Aiba to go on a date, while he alone trekked outside of his building.

He realized that he had missed the sun so much since all he did was stay inside his building. Sometimes, he even slept in his office when he had to stay overnight just trying to finish and see if the games were as good as he had hoped.

Everywhere he walked, there were posters and advertisements, thanks to Sho, about the new games he had recently released. He felt at ease seeing the kids and teens, and even some adults lining up just for his games.

As he watched the kids run in and out of the store with huge smiles on their faces, he remembered being as excited as them when he bought his first game. It was before he moved to Osaka, on his sixth birthday, that his parents decided to buy him a game boy. After playing with the first game they had bought him, he was hungry for more and wanted even more games. It was until he moved into their old house down the streets in the unknown of Tokyo that he had stopped wanting them for a reason; but that was all too long ago. Now he was focused on work and his own living.

Slipping his hands in his pocket, he continued walking to wherever his feet led him. He was not afraid of getting lost since he could just use his phone to find his way, or Sho and Aiba can come pick him up. Since the sun was out, it was summer, and he was in a good mood, he went inside an open bakery to watch the baker bake some goods.

Nino heard of this place from his employees, saying how good it was and how popular it was with the young people. He grabbed the closest seat he could find and ordered himself a cup of cappuccino without whip cream. When his drink arrived, he thanked the waitress and saluted at her direction. He heard her giggle, but he ignored her once he laid eyes on the baker doing his work.

His back was facing him, but he can tell the man was skilled. He was tossing the dough around and kneading it with his hands until he guessed that it became really soft. When the baker put the dough aside, he grabbed another batch and did the same with it. After a couple of doughs done, the baker moved to his left and Nino followed him a little.

He watched him poke the dough a little until it had risen again. He remember reading somewhere that if the dough rises after poking it hard, then it meant that it was ready. After the baker had done the same to the others, he watched him put the dough inside the oven to bake. Nino didn’t mind waiting for it for hours as long as it had finished. He wanted to taste it himself to see if it was as good as his female employees had said.

After waiting for about three hours, he turned around to see the baker pulling out the tray. The nice fresh smell of baked bread was really good and made him even more hungry. He watched the baker pile it on a basket and Nino stood up wanting to grab a handful. When the basket was placed on the counter, Nino stood up ready to take his wallet out unaware of a small picture that fell out.

“Excuse me, can I buy a bread?” Nino asked the cashier standing securely behind the register as if she was ready to defend herself from a robbery. But it was seldom that punks came and crashed bakeries, putting a gun on the cashier’s head, and telling him/her to put the money in the bag.

The woman nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back causing the woman to giggle like the waitress. He didn’t mind people looking at him because he knew that he was good looking since birth.

“That’ll be 500 yen,” the woman said after handing him a bag of fresh baked bread. 

“Thank you,” Nino gave her a 1000 yen and took the bag from her hands. “Keep the change…” Nino looked for her badge and winked when he saw what he was looking for, “…Maya.” With that done, Nino left the store hearing the women in the bakery giggling loud enough for him to hear.

Just as he was about to take a turn to the right, he felt something on his shoulder and was turned around by force. His bread almost fell out of his hands, but was caught by the person who had rudely forced him around.

“Give me--”

“K-Kazu? Is it really you?”

He looked up at the mention of his name knowing that there was no one who knew him personally except for his employees. No one, not even Sho and Aiba called him Kazu except for--

“Satoshi…” Nino gasped as he laid eyes on his long lost chubby friend who was holding the picture of themselves as kids.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fateful reunion, how does Nino react?

He never forgot about him. Not even once he never missed his birthdays either, even when he had disappeared for as long as he can remember. It felt like he was seeing him through his dreams and that his dreams became reality. All those long and hard nights crying over him, and asking God when he will come back… he had finally shown up. He never expected he would find him in such a small and cramped area, let alone baking breads. He always thought that he wanted to be an artist, but baking breads were never mentioned.

Reaching his hand out, he cupped his friend’s cheeks and felt it again. It was much smoother and darker the last time he laid hands on it. His familiar warmth started to make his hand sweat, but he didn’t dare pull away afraid that Jun will show up and take him again.

“How long has it been?” Ohno asked him as he put his hand over his. His hand also felt different. It felt larger and stronger than his small and hamburger-like hands. He felt his fingers play with his own, reminding him of the time when he allowed Aiba to stay in his house after getting kicked out by his parents for being a homosexual.

“About 8 years I guess. I missed you-- why did they--”

“Your parents,” Ohno sighed as he put his hand back down taking the warmth with him, “they told me the day after Jun took me that I had to leave you. They told me they were planning on making me your butler, but they saw that we were more than that…”

“So my parents, they-- they didn’t want me to love?”

“No…I don’t think they hate you that much. I guess they just want you to marry and have kids…”

He put his hand down in anger since his parents hadn’t told him the whole truth. He always believed they sent Ohno away for good reasons, but not because he was being too much on him. Even when he kept asking them to bring Ohno back, they said they would but it looked like they weren’t planning to. He had stopped asking three years ago and waited for Ohno to come bursting through their front door. Now he found him, at last, instead of waiting and waiting for someone that’ll never come back.

“Fuck getting married! All I wanted was you, Satoshi, and they couldn’t understand that?!” Nino cursed glad that the street was half empty so people couldn’t look in their direction. He hadn’t realized what he had said until Ohno stared at him with huge eyes. Ever since Ohno was gone, he was always on his mind but he didn’t show it at all. He never thought that he would confess out of the blue, and even when he had finally found him.

“Do you mean it, Kazu?”

“I-I…um I--”

It all happened in a flash and once again he was in Ohno’s arms. There was nothing better than feeling his lips on own again and how soft and gentle Ohno was with him. He closed his eyes allowing himself to feel it again as he moved in rhythm with the dancing lips.

“Sa-Satoshi,” Nino broke apart as he felt his cheeks burning as hot as the summer sun, “People are watching.” And to his wish, he was dragged away into the streets until they had reached a small building of condos. He passed by this place a couple of times before but he never came across Ohno.

As the couple ran inside, they ignored the janitor and the wandering residents in the building as they made their way to Ohno’s apartment. It didn’t take long for Ohno to fish for his keys in his apron pockets, and soon Nino found himself on Ohno’s bed with the latter sitting on top of him. It was in the middle of the day, but since he had nothing on his schedule and no phone call from Aiba, he was willing to give Ohno all his time of the day.

It was impossible for him to hide his smile when the latter was staring straight at him with unblinking eyes. He gasped when Ohno started moving around his lower area, loving the way it felt against his now hardening cock. It was the first time experiencing this kind of thing with Ohno since he’s never done it before.

He always thought his first would be a girl, but he realized that he never had any little crushes on the opposite sex. Besides, Ohno had been the only person to ever touch him and shower him with kisses.

“I’m new at this,” Nino admitted as Ohno started to take his clothes off.

He was darker compared to when they were kids and more manly the last time he had seen him. The way his muscles moved under his skin while he was busy taking off the rest of his clothes, caused Nino to want to see more than that. He never thought that his friend could ever get outside and exercise for once since he knew the latter loved staying indoors to sleep or draw. But times had changed and Nino missed seeing his friend so much.

The latter didn’t say anything and just smiled when finally, he pulled his boxers off. Nino never knew his friend was this big and he never imagined it like that. He reached out to poke it causing Ohno to stifle a little moan. The bed made creaking sounds as Ohno leaned in closer to his face finding it harder to breathe the more he closed in on him. Nino closed his eyes and puckered up his lips a bit so he seemed prepared for Ohno’s next move. However, he opened them again when he only felt wind subtly touching his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ohno whispered as he brought his hand up and stroked his cheek.

Nino found himself blushing at the comment since no one ever acknowledged him as ‘beautiful.’ Though throughout his whole life, he was always known as the ‘good-looking’ Ninomiya heir since it was thanks to both of his parents. He was even told that he looked nothing like them, but he could see there was no difference in his face compared to his parent’s face.

“T-thank you,” he whispered back shyly a faint color of red painting his face.

Ohno didn’t say anything after and planted his lips on his. Like before, his lips danced as if he already knew the choreography with elegance and skill. Nino found himself moaning for the first time as Ohno teased with the bottom of his lips and feeling his warm tongue enter his mouth. He had no clue what to do since it was his first tongue to tongue kiss. However Ohno didn’t stop and led him as if he had read his mind.

“Sa-Satoshi!” Nino gasped after Ohno had slipped his hand inside his shirt and tweaked at his nipples. He felt them going hard after a few more pulls and found it harder to move with clothes on. They momentarily broke apart so he could have time to take his clothes off. After trashing his fine suit on the floor, he found himself under Ohno again moaning as the latter continued to play with his body.

As he moved and squirmed under him, their erections rubbed on each other creating an amazing friction. He never knew it would feel this amazing with him since he never really fantasized about his friend in this way.

Ohno broke apart from their long kiss and continued down lower. He bit and nipped at his earlobe while his hands were busy roaming over his body. He had to admit, he really didn’t work out a lot but he didn’t mind as long as Ohno continued without saying anything insulting; or even laughed at him for being forever lazy.

“Ugh, Satoshi…” he moaned when he felt the painful yet sweet pain Ohno had left him across his chest. It was glowing red after a couple of seconds but it was to show that he belonged to him. He proudly wants to show that he was owned but he would only do that when he’s dead, afraid of the embarrassment and rude remarks from other people.

As Ohno continued down, his dick was starting to feel lonely. Just as he was about to jerk himself off, Ohno grabbed his wrist and told him to wait patiently. Nino did as he was told, but whined whenever he felt the wind brushing past his dick.

“Satoshi…” Nino breathed, “S-suck…my…ugh!”

He closed his eyes once he came to contact with the mouth that he loved kissing so much. The tongued that played with his was now playing with the tip that was already oozing out pre-cum. It rolled around his whole length and ran down until it reached his balls and up again to the tip. He almost died when Ohno bit it a little making him feel more unstable. When he was sure he was about to come, he told Ohno who stopped and ordered him to spread his legs.

He blushed when he felt Ohno blow into his tight hole and looked away when the latter looked at him in the eyes. His friend’s hand moved up to his body, touching everything in its way until he grabbed his chin and was forced to look at nothing except his friend’s eyes. He could see the love in his eyes and a small part of teasing and lust.

Ohno must have kept all his feelings selfishly to himself all those years and he never even suspected him of having feelings for him. He knew those kisses meant something else, but he didn’t know it was for love until he looked straight into those blue and clear eyes.

“Satoshi…I love you,” he whispered in hopes that Ohno would say the same.

However, the latter only smiled before putting his attention on his virgin hole. Nino gasped in pain as the finger was inserted in his hole. He tightened around the slim fingers but Ohno was only making his hole larger by inserting another finger and then another. When he felt he was ready, Nino looked at him one more time until positioned himself on the hole. He thought of putting in some lube first, but Ohno used his saliva and spread it all over his hard penis.

After Ohno had done applying some temporary lube on his dick, he felt the cold tip waiting patiently for entrance outside his hole. Taking in a huge breath, Ohno pushed in, feeling the largeness and hardness of his friend’s dick inside his body.

It started out slow at first but after his groaning turned into moans, Ohno moved faster and faster, pounding in as fast as he can. He could hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans echoing the small room. Ohno grabbed onto his hips and pulled at it so he could move faster inside him. When he felt his dick hit something inside him, he swears he can see stars floating on the ceiling.

“Sa-Sa-Satoshi!” Nino yelled in sync with Ohno’s thrusts.

He reached out to his own dick, pumping at it in time with Ohno’s thrust. He pulled and squeezed until finally, he released his white liquid on his and his friend’s stomach. Ohno used one hand to wipe the liquid off of his body and licked it straight clean out of his hand. Nino knew he wanted to cum to so he tightened his hole until his butt cheeks felt like they were working out. With one last thrust into his body, warm liquid filled inside of him and oozed out when Ohno pulled out.

He watched his friend get up and move to bathroom only to come out with two sets of towels in his hand. Grabbing the yellow towel, he cleaned his body and let it fall on the floor. Ohno did the same until they both finished and had slipped under the blanket. He cuddled closer to his friend hoping that he won’t lose him again before falling asleep in Ohno’s arms and hearing him faintly whispering, "I love you too..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After proving he loves him, Nino is more happy now that he's next to him again.

Nino woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of sizzling coming from outside of the bedroom door. He realized that his lover wasn’t in the bed with him anymore, but that wonderful smell of peaches was spread all over the bed and his body. He missed being next to him and being able to see him and when images of last night flashed in his mind, he couldn’t help but giggle into the pillow and flail his body all over the bed.

“Kazu? Are you awake?”

Said man snapped his head up at the sound of his lover’s voice. Unlike when they were kids, their voices were so high and childish but since finding him yesterday, he came to love that sleepy and manly voice of his. He slowly got up from bed, his butt hurting from yesterday, but that didn’t stop him from walking over to his lover forgetting that he was naked.

“Satoshi,” Nino yawned as he brought his arms around his lover, “What’s for breakfast?”

“Fried--” Ohno answered but stopped when Nino hugged him tighter. “Kazu, I can feel you poking my thighs…”

He was confused at first then he looked down after feeling the cold breeze run past his naked body. However he couldn’t care less since it was only the two of them and the latter had already seen his body.

“So?” Nino smirked as bucked his hips forward causing his lover to groan. “I can have your food for breakfast and in return you can have my body for breakfast… My treat…” He heard him shudder knowing that he had won even though they weren’t arguing over anything in the first place. Besides, morning sex wasn’t that bad.

“Kazu, you never change do you,” Ohno sighed turning around in his lover arms and hugged him back, “Always so bratty and getting what you want.”

“That’s because,” Nino pulled away and dragged him to the living room after turning off the burner, “I love Satoshi!” He confessed again, wanting to hear those same words coming from his mouth. Though yesterday, he heard him whisper it but it wasn’t fair since he was about to fall asleep.

“I love Kazu, too,” Ohno ginned and pushed his lover down on his light blue couch.

Nino giggled at the reply loving how the word ‘love’ sounded so seductive coming from his mouth. He leaned his head on the arm of the couch and allowed Ohno to press his clothes body against his naked, and ready body. He shivered when he felt his cold hands run up and down his sides and laughing when he was tickling him. His laughter turned into moans when he felt something warm envelop his cock. He swore he didn’t have a hard on earlier but since it was Ohno, he couldn’t help his body being so horny around him.

“Sa-- Oh! Fuck!” Nino cursed when he felt those long finger working his pre-opened hole while his mouth was still busy sucking him off. His ass was still in pain however Ohno handling him only made him feel twice as better since waking up. Once he felt he was ready, Nino moaned loud enough for Ohno to the same and feeling the vibrations run through his cock.

“Fuck…me…” Nino groaned while he was being fingered in three digits. He felt those slim fingers leaving him and was soon replaced by his lover’s hard dick. He pushed forward, wanting to feel more of that wonderful sensation inside of his body and his skin slapping against his lover’s darker skin.

Nino groaned when he felt his own cock throbbing for attention. Reaching towards it, he pumped at his own in time with Ohno’s thrusts and moaning his lover’s name for pleasure. He looked into Ohno’s eyes until he groaned in release. Ohno followed after a few more thrusts and let his body fall on him.

“Sato…shi…” Nino panted after Ohno had pulled out of him and dressed again, “Time…what time?”

“8:30,” Ohno replied before going back to cook.

“Shit!” Nino cursed, remembering how he was this big owner of a gaming company. Everyday, before he found Ohno, he always woke up early in the morning just for work to attend meetings, and patrol the employees in the building. He stood up from the couch and rushed back to the bedroom. He found all of his clothing on the floor and wasted no time in putting them back on. He thought about changing suits since he was wearing the same one from yesterday, but people would think that he only stayed over night in the company.

After smoothing his hands over the crease, Nino bolted out of the bedroom, asking Ohno to pack up the breakfast for him, and left when his lover had given him his breakfast and his contact number. “I promise I’ll see you after work,” Nino kissed his cheeks and then his lips.

“Ok, just…” Ohno paused before opening his mouth to say something again. “Never mind. Just get to work safely.”

“Thanks,” Nino kissed him again, “I’ll see you later.”

When the door was closed in front of his face, Nino wondered what Ohno wanted to tell him. He had a worried look on his face for a short second, but he didn’t want to bother him since he was already late for work.

“Aiba,” Nino phoned his secretary after hailing a taxi cab, “Any meetings? Any proposals? Anything that I missed out on?”

“Nothing, Nino-chan. But your parents came today. They want to meet you…”

“Really?!” Nino asked, shocked that his parent’s had decided to visit him on the day after finding Ohno. And it was a great opportunity to finally tell them to stop forcing him on attending those annoying omiais since all those women were no match for Ohno to begin with. “Are they still there? If they are, tell them I’m coming right now in about…5 minutes.”

“Ok, Nino-chan. I’ll tell them.” With that said, he hung up the phone and told the driver to step on it. When they arrived at the front of the building, he stepped out of the taxi and received a few stares from his employees. Nino glared at them and in return they all bowed in respect before going back to their own work. Taking one huge, deep breath, Nino entered the building prepared for his parent’s answers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino decided to tell his folks about his relationship, but what do they say?

Aiba was next to him right after he entered the elevator. He was told that his parent’s were patiently waiting for him in his office, while Sho was trying his best to keep them from leaving. Since he was now in the building himself, he told Aiba to take his boyfriend away before embarrassing himself in front of them.

“Nino-chan~ Are you ok? You’re smiling a lot since 8 years ago. Today’s the first time I see you smiling huge like this… and it makes me happy too. Did something good happen?”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He hated how Aiba was always able to tell but he knew it was because he could feel his cheeks burning from smiling huge after thinking about his lover outside of the building. Then again, Aiba and Sho were the only people who listened to his problems and helped him throughout those eight years.

“Satoshi he…I found him yesterday…” he blushed, trying his best to hide it away from him.

Aiba was silent for awhile but when he turned around, he saw him have a huge grin plastered on his face. He wanted to slap it off however he only smiled with him and nodded his head when Aiba raised his eyebrows. He knows what he was thinking off and soon he heard him shrieking and yelling like a school girl.

“Did you guys really?!?! I knew you were in love with him, but you never admitted it!”

“Shut up, Aibaka,” Nino blushed aware that his friend has been knowing when he wasn’t even sure of his own feelings. “Just don’t tell Sakurai. I’ll tell him myself alright?”

“Alright!” Aiba answered back with much enthusiasm. “He and I have been waiting since high school. It was so freaking obvious you guys were in love!”

“Really?” Nino raised his eyebrows. “My face showed it too?”

“Well yeah! After I heard from Sho you got jealous the day he moved in, he knew it was right to stop making it look like he was going after him. I think Sho was trying to help you guys out, but made it seem worse like he was going after him. Something like that… but I’m glad you finally told him your true feelings!”

“Oh~ So it was like that? I thought that Satoshi liked him…”

“No, silly. Sho also told me that he caught you guys kissing at home. He didn’t want to tell me until he also realized his own feelings for me since he was jealous you guys could kiss, even though you were still friends, and while he told me that his mind was all focused on me.”

“Sakurai did? Wow,” Nino brought his hands up to his cheeks unable to stop himself from blushing in embarrassment and out of happiness, “I can’t believe he witnessed it without saying anything…”

“Well, I’m glad he saw you guys,” Aiba giggled, “It’s because of you two that he confessed to me.”

“Whatever,” Nino scoffed wondering why the elevator ride was slower than usual. “Just be there with me, bring Sakurai too, when I tell my parents.” He planned on bringing Ohno with him, but he didn’t want him to get out of the house just for an hour visit and to leave again. So instead he asked for his two friends for support.

When the bell rang, indicating that they made it to the topmost floor, Nino stepped out of the elevator trying his best to shake off his nervousness. There was not reason for him to ever he nervous around his parents even after they had explained to him about puberty and all those sex related stuff. But he didn’t know how they would react to his news.

After his employees stood up and bowed at him in respect, Nino paused outside of his office and took a huge breath. He could hear Aiba giving him faint cheering and all of a sudden, he felt a bit better.

“Mom, dad,” Nino called out as soon as the doors flew open. And there they were, sitting down on the couch with Sho talking to them about whatever that made them look like they were interested. They turned around, Sho too looked up at his boyfriend and had a look of relief on his face. He knew that his parents liked Sho, but he could see the look of relief on their faces.

“Kazunari!” his mom stood up first and rushed to her son. She hugged him since they haven’t seen each other for over two years while he saw his dad standing near the couch with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t mind his dad being a grouch since he’s always been like that since the day he could open his eyes.

“Son,” his dad grumbled before walking besides his wife, “it’s nice to see you. How’s business? I see that you are very successful here seeing that none of your employees wants to leave.”

“It’s fine, dad,” Nino grunted in reply hating the fact that his dad thinks he can’t lead the business by himself. Although his dad was the one who gave him the company in the first place, his mom was the one who pushed him into giving it to him and entrusting it in his hands. He knew his dad didn’t believe in him, or had the slightest faith in him that he could be as successful at the two of them. Maybe it’s because his dad was growing old that he’s getting more grouchy and being a pain in the ass.

“Kazuya!” His mom shot a glare at her husband before giving him another round of hugs. “I’m just glad to see my baby again.”

“Thanks mom,” Nino returned her hug, trying his best to block out the strong perfume that‘s already starting to block his mind. “Actually, I kept you guys here because I have something to say.”

“Really? What is it now? A woman? You have a woman?!” His mom asked, her voice jumping in joy.

“Stop jumping into conclusions!” Nino snapped. “And no, it’s not a woman.”

This time, his mom pulled away. The two of them were always bothering him about getting a woman so he could produce kids to make them happy since she’s always wanted grandchildren. But of all those years when Ohno was gone, his mom and dad tried setting him up for omiais but he just ended up leaving and making them disappointed in him.

He asked them to sit down and he took a seat as far away from them as possible. With Aiba and Sho standing near the doorway, with hope in their eyes, Nino opened his mouth and said, “Mom, dad… I’m dating Satoshi.”

He heard a faint gasp from Sho so he guessed that Aiba hadn’t told him yet but his parents had an unimpressed look on their faces. He thought that his mom was going to smile at him after, but he could see that she was frowning making her wrinkles more visible. While his dad looked worse, his face turning red and his eyebrows knitting close together.

“Satoshi? You found Ohno? We made sure you were never to see him again!” His dad yelled while pounding his fists on his legs.

“Made sure?! You promised me you were going to bring him to me, but you were planning on taking him away from me forever?! What kind of-- Sakurai please, kick them out right now. I can’t see their faces!”

“Sakurai-kun, you just stay put and you two leave us alone! I need to speak to my son.”

He watched the two of them bow their heads and left with worried expressions on their faces. He would have to tell them later what his parents had said; unless they were eavesdropping.

“We forbid you to see Ohno ever again,” his dad said as soon as the door closed. “We will order Matsumoto-kun to take him away from here so you will never see him again. Go and have some kids instead of running off with someone that we don’t approve of.”

“Have kids?!” Nino yelled. “I don’t even want to fuck those bitches that you always set up with me! Satoshi is the only one for me, and he’s the one I love. You can’t force love, you know!”

“Kazuya, Kazunari,” he heard his mom call out their names in a soft voice. “Please not here--”

“You stay put, Kazuko. This is between me and your son,” his dad glared at her before she sat down with her lips shut tight. “Kazunari, we raised you up to be healthy to have kids in the future and make your mom and I happy. We don’t allow you to ‘love’ a man and it’s completely forbidden that you see him ever again.”

“You…happy?” Nino scoffed. All his dad ever wanted from him, other than kids, is to be impressive to make him look like he raised his son right. But hearing the fact that they won’t accept him as being gay was worse than hearing that he was going to marry to a woman. “All you ever want out of me is to make you look like a good father! All you, and mom, ever did was take Satoshi away including my happiness! So what, my happiness doesn’t count while you guys can live off happily while your son suffers?! I can’t believe you guys even call yourselves parents.”

“Kazunari, I don’t accept that tone of yours. Starting today, you are to be kept in here. You can’t go out and I’ll make sure you can never see Ohno again.”

“Now your grounding me? Wow, that’ll definitely keep me away,” he said sarcastically, “but I’m grown up now and you can’t tell me how to live, or control my life!”

“Be quiet!” His dad yelled, “I’ll make sure Sakurai-kun and Aiba-kun will go on business trips for you while I bring in extra security to keep you here.”

Nino took his chance to bolt out of his office while his dad was busy making a phone call. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his friends but he knew that they had already picked up on the current situation. He ignored the men in black already after his tail while he made his way out of the company. There was many ways he used to lose track of them and when they were out of sight, he ran to his lover’s condo and was hoping that he was home. When he made it to his floor, he rang his doorbell a few times before the door opened revealing Ohno with a scared look on his face.

“Kazu… They’re taking me away…”

Nino peered over his shoulder and saw Jun sitting on the couch with a gun in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his parents decided what to do with him, how does Nino react?

“S-step away from Satoshi!” Nino stuttered as he stood in front of his lover in defense. “My parents put you up to this didn’t they?!”

Jun smirked before getting up and pointing the gun straight towards him. Nino inched back the more the latter got closer and soon the three of them were outside of the house. A few people that had went out, maybe to go on a walk or fresh air or whatever, all gasped when they saw the man pointing the gun at them. However, Jun only laughed and pulled the trigger.

“I’m sorry,” Jun apologized after Nino has wiped himself off the water that came spewing at his face. “I couldn’t help but laugh at the look of your face when I pulled the trigger. Did you think it was real?”

Nino nodded his head in response, still speechless and shock at the thought of his death flashing before his eyes. He heard the residents gasp then laugh while Ohno was pulling him inside of the condo. He kept gazing at the two of them, confused and completely lost.

“Satoshi…” he finally spoke, “…did you know about this?” Ohno shook his head. He sighed in relief, glad that it wasn’t a prank conducted by the both of them.

“Look,” Jun said after sitting down on the chair opposite of them, “Your parents ordered me to take Ohno-san away while you were running here. I lived in the door next to him, without knowing it, so I came here to ‘visit’ him.”

“So you knew that we--”

“Yes I do. It was so loud…”

“Sorry,” Nino blushed and cuddled closer to Ohno in embarrassment.

“The truth is… I came here to help, and not to take him away from you again,” Jun confessed, “I knew you guys were in love and I didn’t want to see Ohno-san with a heartbroken face. While I was guarding him, I also found someone I love and realized that it’s hard seeing them leave you if they were taken by force.”

“So, this person left you?”

“No,” Jun sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair causing his side swept bangs to go back and down again. “I just love her so much that if she left me, I wouldn’t stand to see her leave me.”

“Then how do you suppose we work this out? I mean my parents, especially my dad, will be pissed if someone they trusted betrayed them.”

“That’s why I make it look like I take him. They must have told you that they would keep you inside of the company, but I doubt that since they will let you out if you behave. Until then, you won’t get to see Ohno-san for awhile,” Jun explained thoroughly. “Right now, there are guards on your tail, so I’ll take Ohno-san with me.”

“Ok,” Nino nodded his head, “but how do I know if I can trust you?” Despite the fact that Jun sounded so sincere and honest, some people are good at acting and you can never tell if they are telling the truth. He only knew Jun as a friend in high school, but he never got close to him like he did with Aiba and Sho.

“Here,” Jun handed him a card with numbers on it, “This is my new address and my phone number. You can visit me and Ohno-san once your parents let you out.”

“Thanks,” Nino grabbed the card and slipped it inside his suit pockets. After the two had left and disappeared, Nino sat in the middle of the living pretending to look depressed and lost. When he heard the rapid footsteps and halting outside of the door, that’s when he let the tears out.

Even after the plan had been put in action, Nino still felt horrible. His parents won’t let him love Ohno, they take him away again, and they said he wasn’t allowed to be gay. Those fresh tears coming out of his eyes were the bitter feelings his parents had settled in his heart all those years. He realized he was crying as hard as when he had lost Ohno for those eight years.

When the door slammed opened, Nino turned to see the guards and his parents standing behind them. He cursed and fought when they took him to his feet since Ohno was the only one allowed to take him off the floor. He tried hurting his parents, but the guards were pulling him away from them and instead spit on his father’s shoe.

Nino was forced back into his office with a bunch of guards lining up outside his door. Once the doors had closed and his parents had left, Nino called the number on the phone wanting to hear his lover’s voice. He waited to awhile until he heard the a very cheerful female voice.

“Hello? Jun and Mao’s residence!”

“Uh… Is Matsumoto-kun there? I need to speak to him.”

“Oh! Is this Ninomiya-san? He told me you’d be looking for him, but right now… he’s not here.”

“I see,” Nino said in a flat tone, “I’ll call again in an hour or so.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know you called. It was nice talking to you!”

“Same here,” Nino said before hanging up. For one thing, he was glad his dad hadn’t taken his phone away, or even thought about checking up on the history of his calls. But he knows his dad was a clever man so he thought that it was better to limit his calls to once a week.

As he paced his office, he noticed how the time was much slower unlike those times when he always works. It must be because he was waiting instead of doing but because Sho and Aiba were assigned to do most of his works, he felt bad. He wanted to apologize to them, but he knew they will eventually understand. Just as he was about to take a seat in his sofa, his cell phone rang to a happy tune. He’ll have to change that to a depressing one later.

“Hello?!” Nino answered frantically as soon as he got it in his hand.

“Kazu! It’s me!” He heard that voice he came to love and was relieved that Jun was telling the truth. At the same time, he wanted to hear that voice while seeing his face. He wanted to reach out to his face and then kiss it until his face was completely red from all those kisses. But as for now, he had to wait until his parents cooled down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being locked away from his lover, Nino has nothing to do but stare at his window.

Nino wasn’t surprised at all when a woman came in his office, with ostentatious accessories and her skirt was too short to his liking. She kept batting her eyes at him and kept smiling thinking that he was enjoying the view. When really, he knew who put her up to this. He wanted to give his parents a call, but he didn’t want to piss them off any longer. As soon as she sat down, he said

“I’m not interested in you. My parents put you up to this so I’m not giving in. And just to let you know…I’m gay.”

The woman didn’t budge at first as if she didn’t hear him. However, she finally looked up at him and gave a disgusted look. She wasted no time in standing up and left without even starting anything in the first place, and Nino knew that the woman was only the first one. Sooner or later, more women will come in from his parent’s orders and he’ll just use the same expression as before.

He knows his parents are trying hard just for their own needs to act out but he wasn’t giving in. He didn’t want to give his parents what they want if they don’t give him what he wanted. As a child, he was too blind to see his parent’s intention thinking that everything they gave, did, and said to him were benefiting. After seeing his father and finally confessing their selfishness, it was all to make him grow up to give them what they want in return for what they gave him.

Though on the upside, growing up was good for him too. Despite the fact that he couldn’t make friends and spent most of his time by himself at school, at home, or anywhere, he knew his parents were there for him. They, mostly his mom, kept encouraging him and showering him with love that she was his only friend. His dad was there for him too but he was always, always, looking for better expectation from him. Although his mom was his friend, it hit him hard since she didn’t say anything yesterday except for telling them to stop. He sighed since he knew it would take a long while for his parents to calm down and finally give in to his happiness.

The sun was shining brightly outside of his office and for the first time he really wanted to go out and do nothing. He only came out when he was in a good mood, which was the day he found Ohno, but the only time he left the building was for meetings, a trip, or a quick trip to his house for the things he needed. Instead, he glued himself to the mirror and longed to be part of the rushing crowd outside instead of being cooped up in his office by the order of his parents.

And he wanted to see him. He badly wanted to touch that tanned skin again and move unwillingly under him while making those lovely, yet seducing noises altogether. Then love him, and whisper those three words until he had run out of breath. Then kiss him goodnight and wake up pleasantly next to him. On the contrary, all he could do was hear his voice. Just as he was about to walk away from the window, his cell phone rang a very depressed tone that reminded him of his lover.

“Hello?” He answered sullenly, taking a seat on one of his couches.

As if his prayers were answered, he heard his lover’s familiar breathing on the other end of the line. “Kazu…Did you need to talk?”

Nino laid down on his back and put the phone to speaker, wanting to make that wonderful voice of his louder. He didn’t answer him until he heard his voice in a panicked tone.

“Satoshi, don’t worry I just wanted to listen,” He chuckled at his lover’s worried state. Only a few hours had passed since he had last talked to him, yet he still longed to hear that voice. The way his voice always soothed him and kept reassuring him that everything will be alright. And that voice that told him that he loved him back… Oh how he missed him so much.

“Satoshi, when do you think I’ll see you again?” He asked him hoping that he will say ‘soon.’

“Soon,” Ohno answered his thoughts, “But that depends on your parents.”  
“I know,” Nino pouted though Ohno couldn’t see it, “but I really, really want to see you right now.”

“Me too,” he sighed. “I--Hold on, I gotta hang up. Your parents are here.”

“Wha--” He heard a soft click on the end of the line and he didn’t even have the chance to ask why. It must be concerning Jun since he worked for him after all. Though yet again, he had to blame his parents. All the time when he gets Ohno in his time, his parents were cock-blocking him even though they weren’t aware of it.

Sighing, he stood up from his couch and rubbed his face of tiredness. All he could think of was his lover and he couldn’t even do his work right. There was nothing to work on in the first place since all of that has been handed to his two friends, which his dad had lied to him about, so now he has nothing to do but stare outside his window. He stayed glued to the window thinking how the world was doing without him. As the day became darker, and he felt even sleepier, he retired to the bed his parents got for him and slept like a baby.

He woke up to the sounds of screaming and yelling coming from outside of the door. He thought that someone had made an accident but he thought wrong when he saw Jun running towards him with a worried look on his face. He let the man catch up with his breath before saying

“Ninomiya-san, Ohno is--”

He didn’t let him finish his sentence and just ran until Jun caught up with him, and he followed him to his home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jun cam rushing in his office, Nino wastes no time in running out of the building in hopes that it was good news instead of a bad one.

Thousands of thoughts rushed in his mind as he continued to follow Jun to his house. He saw his lover sprawled on the floor with blood pooling around him but he shook those thoughts away, afraid that he’s going to jinx it. It’s only been a day and yet something bad had already happened to his lover. It was all his parent’s fault all because they wouldn’t accept his sexuality. If something bad happened to his lover, he was willing to sacrifice his own life just to prove how much he loved him so much.

As he continued to follow Jun, he was running out of patience when finally they stood panting in front of the hospital. Nino refused to move when Jun was pulling him towards the entrance building. If it was Ohno, he didn’t want to go in there and see his lover broken before his eyes. But then again, he loved him no matter what and be there for him anytime and anywhere.

“Satoshi…What happened? Tell me, please…” Nino said as he kept on refusing the man’s pleading voice.

“Not here, right now. Just--Ohno-san really needs you right now. Just please, come with me,” Jun begged his grip tightening around his wrist.

He didn’t want to listen to him, but he obeyed him anyways. They waited for the woman in the front desk to tell them a room number and when she did, they wasted no time in arriving to the said room.

As a kid, Nino hated hearing about deaths, injuries, and the like. Those kinds of things always made him nauseated and sick to the stomach that he begged his parents to bring doctor home instead. It was also the reason why he barely got injuries unless it came to Ohno. Ever since his lover showed up in his life, he did so many things he never imagined. From touching people, to attending a private school, and to making friends of his own even though he completely regretted hating his friends in the past. And now, Nino gulped as he slid the door open to find his lover laying on a bed, with a bunch of wires hooked in him, and his eyes peacefully closed.

To anyone, it looked like Ohno was in a peaceful state but Nino saw differently. Those bandages and the unattractive bruises on his face made him unrecognizable. But Nino was no fool. He knew who that man was, and he loved that man to bits.

“Satoshi…” he heard his voice tremble as he reached his hand out to cup those beautiful and chubby cheeks. The latter didn’t answer. All he could hear was the beeping coming from the monitor besides the bed, and the sound of his breathing made it look like he was suffering inside.

“Satoshi…” He called out again and this time he let a tear fall down from his eyes. He promised himself he wouldn’t be crying anymore about him yet there he was crying and hoping that his voice could be heard. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he wished that he was the one lying on the bed instead of him.

“Ninomiya-san…”

He turned around at the mention of his name and the familiarity of that voice. His first thought was to strangle that man since he was the one that knocked him out when Ohno had been taken, and he had mysteriously disappeared after that incident. However, he stayed put in his seat, his hand desperately holding onto Ohno, and he gave him his best glare through his cloudy eyes.

“The Master and Mistress told me not to call you… but I called Jun instead. Ohno-kun, he… had an accident,” the ex-butler explained.

“Accident? How?” He asked, his voice still trembling from the despair of seeing his lover on the hospital bed. Only hours had passed since he last talked to him so how in the world did this happen to him?

“When your parents visited,” Jun came in shortly after, his face shadowed despite the bright light in the room, “They ordered a few men to get rid of him, but I was able to stop them…”

It was only then did Nino notice the cuts and ugly bruises all over his face and body. He didn’t have the time to worry about other people since Ohno was the only person in his thoughts. But for his parents to go that far to try and get rid of him? It was very unforgivable. He thought that him being locked away was the farthest they would go, but he never imagined that they would ‘get rid’ of him just so they could selfishly be happy by themselves while he suffered silently on his own.

“I hate them,” Nino snarled and he finally let go of his lover’s hand. He stood up on his feet and pushed past Jun and the butler who were trying their best to stop him. As of right now, Nino just didn’t give a fucking care about anything. He snarled at every person that passed by him, and even pushed them out of the way just so he could tell his parents those exact same words he said earlier.

His right sense of seeing things disappeared as soon as he stepped foot in the house he lived in until he turned 20. When he made to his parents room, there they were, sleeping peacefully as if they were in vacation. Nino remembered something like this in the past. It was the night when Ohno was kidnapped and these two did nothing for him. Now it made sense. They’ve been knowing all along the feelings they shared and they tried their best to keep Ohno away from him.

“Wake up, you assholes!” Nino yelled and kicked the bed until finally, they woke up with a heavy look in their eyes.

“What is it?” His father grumbled before switching the light on. “Wait-- Kazunari! What are you doing--”

“That doesn’t fucking matter!” Nino answered since he knew what he was going to ask. “Is it true? That you tried to get rid of Satoshi?!”

“We had to,” his dad said in a stern voice, “we had no choice since all you ever think about is him. And you will never, NEVER, be allowed to see him.”

“I don’t give a shit!” Nino snarled. “Fuck you, and everything you want me to do for you… you selfish person! If you don’t accept me, then… you don’t have a son anymore!” Nino glared at them his whole body fuming with anger after he realized what he had said. He was about to open his mouth when his mom, finally, had spoken up.

“Kazuya,” she said in a very soothing and calming voice, “Let him do what he wants. I can’t stand to see my son like this anymore and I don’t want him to hate us.”

“But I already hate you guys!” He cut in since it was the truth after all. And out of all the time, his mom chose this time to speak up.

“Kazuko I--”

“Please. If you don’t… I’ll leave you and I wont look back.”

Nino gasped. He knew his mom’s love was strong for his dad and he heard stories from her that they were inseparable as kids. Their parents had strongly opposed to their relationship when they were in high school, but they managed to get married in the end because she claimed she was pregnant after graduating from high school.

“Honey, please don’t say that…” his dad whined in a way Nino found disgusting, “It’s just that, it was hard to see you look so down after you learned that you can’t have kids anymore. I just want you to be happy so I can be happy after our son makes grandchildren for us.”

Nino didn‘t know what to think. So all this time, it was just because his mom wanted more kids and because she couldn’t, his dad was forcing him to marry and have kids to make them happy. It was all for his mom, not his dad. He didn’t know his dad was this caring for his mom since he barely showed it.

“Then I’ll be happy,” she said, “I’ll be happy if my son is happy. Are you ok with that?”

It look like his dad was going to shake his head but he knew his dad would go mad if his wife had left him. Instead, he turned to face him and said, “Go son. Run off to Ohno-kun and you can stay as our son.” With that said, Nino bid them goodnight and rushed back to the hospital where he found Ohno sitting up on the bed with a loving smile on his face.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His parents finally accepted him and all he had left to do was run into his arms.

Nino was pleased to hear that Ohno was allowed to be released from the hospital. He even cancelled all his meetings and didn’t care if the supporters saw this as a selfish act, but it wasn’t selfish for him since after all, he gets to have his lover besides him again. With Sho and Aiba by his side, and Jun and Mao following closely behind them, they headed straight into the hospital to his lover’s room hoping that he was awake to see them first thing in the morning.

“Satoshi!” Nino squealed as soon as he saw his boyfriend trying to sit up on the bed. He’s been waiting for this moment since his parents allowed him to roam freely, and was allowed to love Ohno the way he wanted to. Though they still squirmed and frowned whenever he mentioned his love for Ohno.

“Calm down, Kazu,” Ohno nuzzled his hair and hugged him back tighter. “I know you miss me, now let the others come and greet me too.”

Nino pouted but reluctantly, he let go. He hated how his lover still had control over him, but he loved it that way since Ohno was the only one able to control him and his behavior. Taking a step back, the other four rushed past him and surrounded Ohno as if he didn’t exist.

“Oh-chan!” Aiba yelled and gave him a hug causing Nino to have an unpleasant feeling in his heart. “We missed you so much! I’m sorry we didn’t get to visit you until now. I feel bad…”

“Don’t worry,” Ohno smiled and patted him on the back, “I’m glad you guys were able to come and see me out.”

Nino wanted to pull the two apart, but he knew it would only make him look like the bad guy. All he could do was watch and remain silent until finally, they announced they were leaving and Nino finally had him for himself. He slowly walked to his lover’s bedside and sighed when he sat besides him. He ignored him when he was calling his name, and slapped his hand away when he felt it creeping on his arms.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Ohno asked him worriedly.

He didn’t answer him and huffed out air when he stood up. The past few hours, he’s been watching the four get all touchy-feeling with him while he was completely ignored by everyone in the room. Ohno didn’t even glance his way to see if he was still lingering around the room. So he had no choice but to remain quiet and glare at everyone in the room.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Ohno chuckled, “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“N-no!” He immediately responded as soon as he heard the last word coming out of his mouth. “J-jealous?! I have Satoshi, a-and you’re mine!” Yes, Nino nodded his head, he is mine and no one can take him away from me. No one.

“Well,” He heard the bed creek and his feet landing on the cold floor, “All I know is, Nino is really jealous and I love him.”

As soon as Ohno finished his sentence, he felt strong hands wound their way around his waist and he was forced around until his face barely touched his lover’s skin. Nino was a bit taller than him, but when he leaned down they were the same height loving the way the latter tasted in his mouth.

“Satoshi…” Nino panted as he broke apart, “Home? I need…”

“Wow!” Ohno exclaimed, “I still need time to recover yet you’re already so horny and needy.”

“Stop it,” Nino whined and punched him playfully on the chest, “A-and I’m not j-jealous!”

“Whatever you say,” Ohno teased as he pulled him closer to the door, “Now come! I wanna go home and spend time with my boyfriend.”

Nino blushed, liking how the word ‘boyfriend’ rolled perfectly in his tongue while his eyes were showing obvious tease for him. Grabbing the last of the bags, he took his boyfriend’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the apartment Ohno lived in.

“Home, sweet, home!” Ohno exclaimed as soon as the door to his apartment opened. Nino followed closely behind him while he enjoyed the view of his lover’s back. When the latter moved a little to the side, he could already see those muscles moving under his shirt as if he had x-ray vision powers. He licked his lips once the latter had disposed of his shirt, glad that half of the bruises were gone so he could leave marks and claim him as his.

“Satoshi…” Nino moaned after dropping the bags down on the floor, “C-can I taste you?”

Said man didn’t say anything but turned around and spread his arms wide open. He gave a teasing smirk and Nino knew what the answer was as he ran to him and pinned him down on the floor. He heard him give out a groan and was about to stand up when Ohno grabbed his wrist and told him not to stop. Nino did as he was told and soon, his mouth was sucking every bit of skin Ohno had and nipped at the soft spots causing his lover to sound out lovely moans.

“A-ah~” Ohno moaned, “My Kazu is very…horny…”

He blushed again loving how out of breath his lover was from all those moaning he gave out earlier. The very sight of his red face and his nostrils growing small to large made him seem more wanting and vulnerable under his hands. Though when it was their first time, he was under him but today, he was all his and under his control.

“Fuck!” Nino cursed when he felt those grabby hands grope his twitching cock. He bucked his hips forward wanting more of that feeling and Ohno must have gotten the signal because his hands slipped inside his pants. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt those long fingers slide down his length and moaned when he felt those hands circle and gripped his hard cock.

The only thing getting in the way was their clothes and how uncomfortable it was to have sex on the floor. Once they trashed their clothes on the floor, he yanked Ohno to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed so he sitting on top of his body. He licked his lips one more time before claiming those wonderful lips that belonged to his panting lover.

Unlike Ohno, he was more harsh and wanting that he felt blood being mixed in their saliva. But that only made him want to taste more of his lover so he bit at his lips until finally, his mouth opened allowing him to fully enter his tongue inside. It was hot, yet sexy that caused his cock to twitch on top of his lover’s sweaty skin. He moved his mouth lower and lower, leaving a love bite here and there until finally his nose bumped into the erection. Looking up, he could see how much Ohno wanted it as much as he wanted it so he opened his mouth and sucked him as if he were a lollipop. He ran his tongue up and down, leaving his saliva all over the latter’s wonderful erection, and left chaste kisses on hard cock.

He could feel him close to coming, but he didn’t want it too end soon. Opening the bedside drawer, Nino grabbed what he was looking for and said nothing when he heard his lover trying to ask him where it came from. He ignored the latter who was telling him that he should top when finally he spread those cool and blue lube on his fingers. Nino wasted no time in pushing a finger inside his lover’s tight hole. He heard him grunt but he knew that it will turn into a moan later when he was fucking him deep. He added in another and another digit until finally, he felt the hole big enough for him to enter. Spreading enough lube on his penis, he gave his lover one last look before pushing in and thrusting in as deep as he can.

“Oh, fuck…Tight…” Nino moaned when he moved fast inside of him. Despite all the pain his lover had suffered while being at the hospital, he knew this kind of pain was better than getting cuts and bruises. He could tell just by looking at his face enjoying the way he banged him hard and fast.

He continued fucking him until he found his spot after he heard his lover release a loud and wonderful moan. It was a signal for him to go faster and so he did, thrusting and fucking him until his own legs had started to go numb. He grabbed his lover’s legs and put them around him trying to go deeper so he could reach his own climax. He saw that his lover was reaching for his penis but he slapped his hands away and pumped them by himself in sync with his thrusts.

“Kaz…come…” Ohno moaned in between his pants.

Nino nodded his head in response and pumped faster and faster until he felt warm liquid spill all over his body. He also felt himself come close so he banged him harder and faster until finally, he yelled out in orgasm.

He fell flat against his lover’s body and took himself out when he started to feel sticky and dirty. Nino already knew what to do so he grabbed the towels in the bathroom and wiped each other clean. Like last time, Nino cuddled to his side and said, “I love you, Satoshi.” He looked up and saw that he was smiling at him.

“I love you too, Kazu. And just for the record, you were jealous.”

Nino blushed and didn’t say anything as he closed his eyes trying to sleep of his embarrassment. All those times he spent with Ohno and now were the ones he will treasure in the future and even after he’s dead. With Ohno by his side, and no one taking him away from him anymore, it really was a tough love.


End file.
